rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Hilton
Mr. Hilton, also known as Rudolf Hilton is a H.A.M (Humans Against Monsters) fanatic and extremist who promotes genocide against all non-human races besides Saradominist ones. He is known for making hate speeches and attempting so called mass recruitments to spread H.A.M's ideals. Mr. Hilton being the genocidal fanatic of H.A.M he is finds Morytania to be the perfect place to spread H.A.M's ideals to humans as the situation there can be used to justify the extermination of non-human non-saradominist races. He is currently planning his journey to the human settlements of Morytania including the tithing settlements. Being the fanatic he is, his not afraid to try almost anything in the name of H.A.M. He mainly uses a steel longsword and steel kiteshield but sometimes carries a crossbow loaded with whatever bolts he think are suitable for the task. During non-H.A.M related activities he wears steel medium armour but during H.A.M related activities he wears the robes over his armour. Biography Mr. Hilton had many bad experiences in life all whom he blames on the authorities secretly collaberating with non-saradominist non-human races through conspiracy theories. This had led him to join the organization known as H.A.M(Humans Against Monsters) and to become a fanatic of H.A.M who is genocidal against non-saradominist non-human races. He was born in the outskirts of Misthalin during the 5th age where he grew up and later on moved into Varrock during his life. He is aspiring and planning to cross the salve to try to reach a human settlement so he can spread H.A.M's ideals in order to found a chapter in Morytania, he sees the situation there as the perfect canditate to use to justify H.A.M's ideals and genocide against non-human races. Adolescence In his adolescence Rudolf was beaten up and robbed by a group of goblins, after the ordeal he went to join H.A.M who later on brainwashed and indoctrinated him into eventually believing in H.A.M's ideals. During this he learned about H.A.M's ideology and began preaching for them. Adulthood During his adulthood Rudolf moved into the city of Varrock where he now lives and preaches H.A.M's ideals to it's inhabitants. Hoping to establish a chapter in Varrock then precede to fulfill his dream of an extermination war of all non-human races on Gielinor. Present Day Mr. Hilton can sometimes be found preaching H.A.M's ideals and making hate speeches against non-human races in Varrock. He is known for making up and believing in conspiracy theories about how certain non-human races are secretly ruling authorities of certain kingdoms such as how Varrock is supposedly run by a secret oligarch of zamorakians sent by the vampyres or how the gnomes are secretly taking over Burthrope and Taverly. He can be found most of the time in the Varrock library researching and planning about how he should cross the salve and attempt to get to a human settlement to spread the ideology in order to found a H.A.M chapter in Morytania. Appearance Rudolf Hilton wears a full set of steel medium armour and when he is doing anything H.A.M related he wears his full set of standard H.A.M robes given to him by the organization during H.A.M related activities and often carries a steel longsword with a steel squared shield. He posseses a medium beard and has a weight of about the average Varrock human citizen. Personality Rudolf is an overzealous H.A.M fanatic who is willing to do anything in the name of his ideals. He is extremely stubborn and his fanaticism makes him unafraid to try almost anything. Mr. Hilton is hateful and bigoted, every time he sees someone of non-human race violent tendencies or anger arise in him. He hates all non-human races including gnomes, elves and dwarves. Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:H.A.M Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil